goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White (1987 film)
Snow White is a 1987 musical adaptation of the classic fairytale. Cast Singing cast *Diana Rigg - The Evil Queen, Snow White's evil stepmother *Billy Barty - Iddy *Sarah Patterson - Snow White (singing voice) *Nicola Stapleton - Young Snow White *Douglas Sheldon - The King, Snow White's father *Dorit Adi - The First and Good Queen, Snow White's mother Non-singing cast *Sarah Patterson - Snow White Plot The film opens with a local Prince traveling in the woods with his men. The Prince discovers a beautiful young woman, Snow White, lying in a glass coffin, seemingly dead. The seven dwarfs arrive and tell the Prince Snow White's story through flashback. A handsome and courageous King and his fair Queen rule their kingdom well. While sewing one winter's day, the Queen pricks her finger with her needle and blood falls on the snow outside her windowsill. The King declares that they will have a child with cheeks as red as blood, hair as black as ebony and skin as white as snow. After some time, the good Queen gives birth to a daughter, Snow White, but dies shortly after her child is born. The King marries once again, but the new queen is an evil woman and is jealous of Snow White. When the King and Snow White leave go hunting, the Evil Queen asks her huntsman to take Snow White away and kill her. The huntsman succeeds in taking Snow White from her father but is unable to harm her. He lets Snow White flee into the forest, and there she discovers a cottage belonging to seven kindly dwarfs - Iddy, Biddy, Kiddy, Diddy, Fiddy, Giddy and Liddy - who allow her to stay with them. The King is heartbroken when he is told that Snow White has been eaten by wild animals, and he is killed in battle. Many happy years pass and Snow White grows into a beautiful young woman. When the Evil Queen asks her mirror who the fairest is, she is told that Snow White, who is alive in the forest, is the fairest of them all. The Evil Queen then decides to get rid of the girl herself, trying to kill Snow White three times. First, disguised as a gypsy woman, she gives Snow White a tight bodice, but the dwarfs cut her out of the bodice. Then, the Queen, disguised as an Asian comb seller, pushes a poisoned comb into Snow White's hair, but the dwarfs revive her by removing the comb. The third time, the Evil Queen prepares a poisoned apple and disguises herself as an old peasant woman. Snow White resists at first, until the Evil Queen cuts the apple in half so they may share it. Snow White eats the poisoned half of the apple and falls to the floor dead. The dwarfs are unable to revive her, and place her inside a glass coffin. The film returns to the present, where the dwarfs have allowed the Prince to take Snow White away. While the Prince and his men are transporting her to her resting place, the coffin accidentally falls off the wagon, forcing the piece of poisoned apple from Snow White's throat, and she awakens. The Prince is enchanted by Snow White and asks her to marry him, and she accepts. Invitations are sent out to every kingdom for their wedding, and the Evil Queen receives one as well. The Evil Queen is told by her magic mirror that the Prince's bride is the fairest in the land. She smashes her mirror in a fit of rage, which causes her to age rapidly. The Evil Queen rushes to the church and is shocked to see Snow White as the bride. The Evil Queen, now an ugly old hag, limps out of the church and disintegrates into ashes. Snow White and the Prince are married and live happily ever after. Musical numbers *"Let it Snow" - The Good Queen, King and Ladies-in-waiting *"Daddy's Knee" - Young Snow White and the King *"More Beautiful Than Me" - The Evil Queen *"Bed Song" - Young Snow White *"Iddy, Biddy Names" - Young Snow White and the Dwarves *"Lovely Hair" - The Evil Queen Category:Musical films